


Intended to Bond

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Prompt = Skywarp/Perceptor - Accidentally Engaged.





	Intended to Bond

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Perceptor, Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

"Look, just put the gun down, mech. If they see-"

"Silence!" Perceptor snapped, cutting Skywarp off while the tip of his rifle didn't so much as twitch in the gusting winds of the plains.

"Please, just-"

A whooping call interrupted Skywarp this time, and he moved only his optics to look off to the side where wildling mechs were gathering along a ridge.

Perceptor's finger visibly tightened on the trigger as he whipped the rifle around and shifted to keep both Skywarp and the newcomers in his sights.

Skywarp cursed the rather rough landing that had knocked out his teleportation drive. He could have just vopped away, but no~~ Primus hated him! "Too late now, _lover_ ," Skywarp muttered as the mechs slid down the short incline.

"You are not my lover."

"Not yet," Skywarp replied and lowered his hands now that he wasn't in immediate danger of being shot. "But you just captured your mate by wildling law, and that's a nice big group who saw it all. Far as they're concerned, we're Intended to Bond now. Thanks, for that."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
